Harry Potter and the Muses
by pikachuevolves34
Summary: Challenge fic. Harry is taken by the Muses to Greece so he can learn how to use magic.
1. Prologue

I don't own Harry Potter

Prologue

Harry yawned as he stared at the inside of his cupboard.

"Boy! Get up and cook breakfast!" yelled his Aunt Petunia. She rattled the door for good measure. Harry grumbled.

"Why can't she do it for once?"

"What was that?" asked Aunt Petunia sharply.

"Nothing!"

"It's my Dudley's special day and I don't want it ruined."

Harry listened to her feet pattering into the kitchen before hurriedly putting his rags... he meant clothes on.

"Everyone knows that he's a bully and that I keep my grades down. I go to the library every time I can." Harry just loved to mutter insults about his so called family. "He should go on a diet."

He quietly walked into the kitchen before starting to cook. The table was covered in presents so he had limited space in which to do so but he managed.

Harry glanced out the window to see a girl in a red and white striped top, black trousers with a white belt, brown trainers and dark blue hair which reached half way down her back. There was a pair of headphones around her neck and a camera case attached to her belt. There was, for some reason, a black string around her neck. She seemed to be about 15. The most important thing was her golden eyes. They were mesmerising. She gave him a thumbs up. The rest of his family didn't seem to have seen her.

"What are you doing boy?" asked Uncle Vernon sharply as he noticed Harry looking out the window. "And comb your hair!"

"Thought I saw something." Harry turned back to the cooking. He had long since learned not to mention anything to do with magic which he assumed he had considering that his 'family' tried to beat something out and that his mum was, apparently, a freak. Not to mention he could remember everything that had happened to him since he was born. He had also been practicing at night.

Dudley stomped into the kitchen and counted his presents. "Thirty six. That's two less than last year."

Petunia quickly consoled him with an offer of two more presents when she went out and a present that was hidden. Harry sniggered at the scene but turned it into a cough as Vernon glared at him.

Dudley started to rip into his presents as the phone rang. Petunia picked it up, listened and returned with a slightly pale face.

"Bad news. Mrs Figg can't take him as she broke her leg."

Dudley looked stunned but Harry had a slight smile. This time would be different. He could tell. He glanced out the window. The girl was still there. She winked.

"We could phone Marge," suggested Vernon.

"She won't take him."

"What about your friend? Yvonne?"

"On holiday."

"I won't do anything. Promise," said Harry. The two adults glared at him as the bell rang. Petunia panicked and nearly ran to the door.

"Any funny business, any at all, and you'll be stuck in that cupboard from now until Christmas," threatened Vernon. Hurry rolled his eyes. He knew that he's be let out long before then. His family couldn't cope without their slave to do their chores.

Later

Harry frowned. He had a strange feeling that he was being followed. The girl he had seen earlier had joined up with what seemed to be a family. Apart from that, he had an excellent day at the zoo. The only thing that had happened was that he spoke to a snake and accidentally let it loose. For that, he was stuck in the cupboard after a rather nasty punch. He winced just as the bell went.

"Who could that be," muttered Petunia as she opened the door. "Hello?"

"We're here for one Harry Potter," said a female in a Greek accent.

"There is no one here with that name," said Petunia sharply.

"We know he is," said another person, also female with a Greek accent. "I checked. And I know that one of us has seen him here. We're here to take him off your hands. Permanently."

There was a long pause.

"Take him. Him and his unnaturalness."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Someone was here, for him? But he hadn't done anything to be noticed. He thought so anyway. Footsteps stopped outside the cupboard door.

"You keep him in a cupboard?" asked another person. "You can come out Harry."

He pushed on the door and peered out. One of the unfamiliar people was the girl he had seen. Another was a girl with silver hair in pigtails who was wearing a white shirt, a red jacket, blue jeans, brown boots and a sword. She was about 15. The last was a girl with brown hair held back with a pink hair band. She had tons of freckles and black framed glasses and wore a light blue blouse, blue jeans and red trainers. She looked about 16.

"You're the people I saw at the zoo," said Harry as he screeched. "Why are you here?"

"To offer you a place at our school," said the first girl he had seen. "We can take you away from here."

She offered him her hand. Harry looked at her, unsure.

"You can trust us. We only want to help. We have an offer for a school placement for you. A special school. Besides, would you rather stay here?"

Harry took her hand and she smiled.

Several hours and a long plane ride later

"So this is Greece?" asked Harry as they walked out the airport. "How did you get us on the plane anyway? And will I need to learn Greek?"

"We have our ways," said the silver haired girl. "And yes, you'll learn Greek along with other stuff.

"What are your names anyway? I never got them."

"We'll explain when we get to our destination," said the silver haired girl again as she nudged Harry. "You are a looker for your age though."

"Maria!"

Maria groaned and stared at the blue haired girl. Harry looked between them, confused.

Another long trip

"This place is amazing," said Harry as he looked at the displays. The three girls had taken him on a long walk through Athens before passing through an innocuous archway which revealed massive buildings.

"Come on," said Maria as she dragged him into another room with two other teens. "You have to meet the others."

Harry looked at the two teens. He remembered them as being the last members of the group he had seen. One had dark pink hair held in ponytails. She wore a red dress and tights, ballet flats, a large ribbon around her waist and a white cape as well as a mask around her neck. She held a cane and looked 18.

The other was 13 and had light purple hair. She wore a purple short-sleeved top with white sleeves, purple jeans with a yellow belt and yellow trainers along with a golden cat collar. Harry started at her purple, cat-like ear and tail.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?"

The 18-year-old sighed and looked at the three girls with him. "Melody, please tell me you gave him the letter."

The blue haired girl sniggered and grinned. "You know how I am with orders Crysta."

Crysta rolled her eyes. "Always the free spirit."

"You still haven't told me your names," said Harry as he listened to the conversation.

"That's right," said Maria. "I'm Maria Wild, this is Melody Caine, Dora Falcon, Zoe Vale and Crysta Leonardo."

She pointed at each person as she introduced them.

"And we are the Muses."


	2. Three Years Later

I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't speak Greek. Thank you Google translate.

Three Years Later

Harry yawned as they stood on the bridge. He glanced around at the other delegates from the Muse Academy.

"And you all know what you have volunteered for," finished Zoe as she looked at Harry. He rolled his eyes.

"More like gang pressed into," yelled Lucas, Harry's dorm mate. "Everyone knows you chose the best of the school. And did we have to bring the submarine? It smells and it's old. Don't we want to make a flashy entrance?"

"Is there a problem with that?" asked Harry. "We want to make a point that the Wizarding world is backwards and that it needs change. What else would we have taken here Lucas? And no, we don't want to make a flashy entrance. Besides, we're here to prove the existentce of our academy."

"Be quiet you."

"It's time," called Maria as she, Crysta, Melody and Dora piloted the submarine. They started to rise out of the water and the students walked to the exit.

Hogwarts, same time

"And the last group should be arriving soon," said Dumbledore. "And I think that's them."

The students whispered as the water on the lake bulged again. The sub broke out of the water to the bemusement of the pure bloods. The students walked out of the sub in two lines and up to the school.

"Έτσι, αυτό είναι Χόγκουαρτς," (so this is Hogwarts) muttered Harry. "Δεν μοιάζουν πολύ. Muse Ακαδημία είναι πολύ πιο εντυπωσιακό." (Doesn't look like much. Muse academy is much more impressive.)

Lucas nudged him as Zoe talked to Dumbledore. She motioned them inside and they sat at a table. The Gryffindor table apparently as the Muses walked up to the staff table. The French girls sat at the Ravenclaw table and the Russian students sat at the Slytherin table.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," said Dumbledore. "I have a great pleasure in welcoming you to Hogwarts. The Tournament will be opened at the end of the feast. I invite you all to eat and drink."

Harry snorted as he heard giggles.

"Are you really from the Muse academy?" asked a bushy haired girl. "I looked it up once we heard you were coming. There isn't much on it. Is it as good as the stories say?"

"Αυτό εξαρτάται από το τι ιστορίες που έχετε ακούσει," (That depends on what stories you've heard,) said Harry with a non-committal shrug. The girl huffed.

"Well, you could have said that you didn't speak English." Lucas laughed as did Altair and Aurora.

"What's so funny?" asked a red haired boy.

"That that girl thinks that just because I spoke Greek, it means I don't speak English," said Harry. "That prank always gets people."

"Anyone see any meat?" asked Lucas as food appeared. Harry scanned the table and sent him some chicken. "Thanks."

Several hours passed.

"Now is the time for the announcements," announced Dumbledore as everyone was feeling full and sleepy. "The Goblet of Fire will be placed in the main hall for one day. There will be an age line to stop anyone under the legal age from entering their names."

The students from the Muse Academy looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You think a simple age line will stop us!" called Lucas. "That has as much chance as me not changing on the full moon!"

"Werewolf!"

Everyone aimed their wands at him.

"Oh, please," called Harry. "He's not dangerous. Everyone at my school is familiar with werewolves and know not to anger them. Besides, you don't even know him. Didn't we get a new werewolf teacher recently? Remus Lupin?"

Lucas nodded. "Nice man. This is the only job he can hold down due to how our school works. We accept all kinds of people from across the world and we get taught the non magical subjects as well."

"I'll tell my father about this," called a blond boy from Slytherin.

"And what's he going to do?" asked Harry. "He can't do anything. Everyone here is a representative. Now I see why Zoe says that this place is corrupted. Can we get on?"

Dumbledore nodded mutely. "The names will be drawn tomorrow. That's it for the announcements. Now, could I see you young Mr Potter?"

"Nope."

"I must insist. Your parents would have liked you to come here."

Harry walked off with the rest of the delegation from Muse Academy. Dumbledore seethed then turned to Zoe.

"We might have said to try to change the views of this world," said Maria with a shrug. "That's why Lucas told people what he was. You didn't know when you looked at him."

"You should have warned us," said McGonagall. "So we could prepare..."

"We have plans in place," interrupted Melody. "We have been dealing with werewolves for years, despite our looks. We know how to help Lucas with his disability."

The Muses filed out to the submarine.

Submarine

"Well, that went well," said Harry as he put his feet up. "When are we going to put our names in. And did you see Moody? That wasn't Moody but someone under the polyjuice potion."

"He smelt like it," said Lucas after a pause. "Little wolf says that he smells wrong."

Little wolf was Lucas' wolf. He had contacted the beast and worked out a deal that let him borrow the wolf's senses if he turned into him willingly. He had fun chasing Harry around but he had to be careful.

"Well, I think we should keep an eye on him," said Alistair. "And how are we going to get over the age line?"

"That's easy," said Aurora. "Put our names in a net, put the net on a pole, put the net over the Goblet and then tip it in. Age lines only work if someone walks over it. If they don't, than it doesn't affect them. It's a real pity that I'm a squib though it would be cool if I ended up winning this."

"It would show that just because squibs don't have magic, that doesn't mean that they are worthless," agreed Harry. "Now, let's get making that net. I wonder how Sirius is doing?"

"I'm sure he's fine," said Lucas. ""He must be having fun teaching people how to be animagi."


End file.
